Moonlight Dance
by AnimeHeart x
Summary: For weeks Syaoran wanted to ask Sakura to the Moonlight Dance; But something always got in the way or he  chickened out. The day of the dance comes and it's about to start; when suddenly there is a surprise that leaves Syaoran stunned.


`Moonlight Dance

Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp and only Clamp I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in anywaY

Here we go, Hope you enjoy this.

Moonlight Dance Summary

For weeks Syaoran wanted to ask Sakura to the Moonlight Dance; But something always got in the way or he chickened out. The day of the dance comes and it's about to start; when suddenly there is a surprise that leaves Syaoran stunned.

Moon;ight Dance

Ounce a year the Moonlight dance and it was the most wonderful event in Sakura's eyes. As it is the last week to ask her to the dance;  
Syaoran is in the classroom thinking how to ask her.(Sakura,Syaoran and the gang are all in middle school).

Syaoran P.O.V

Okay, Okay need to find the right way to ask , maybe I could leave her a secret admirer note; But then she might get confused or maybe I could does this have to be so hard sakura.

Sakura, oh how you make my heart skip a beat everytime I see u. Everything about you makes me float on air. Ever since I met you;  
You have made me feel so good about myself, yet you do that to everyone you meet. Your pesonality, your looks and your eyes. That emerald shine, my favourite colour.  
I just have to ask you to the dance but how.

Normal P.O.V

Syaoran unaware that the whole class and sensei was looking ate him. Sensei Terda calls to him" Li, Li are you with us".  
Syaoran comes out of his world, looks around and freezes. Because the girl he was thinking about was stareing right at him (Sakura sits infront of him)  
His face then turns 10 differents shades of red and pink.

Just then he comes back to his senses and answers " Sorry Sensei, I will pay more attention this time".  
Sensei" Thats ok, just keep your mind on this lesson and it think anywhere in your free time" So the Sensei goes back to the lesson and Syaoran sighs to himself.  
Sakura giggles quietly to herself and turns her head. Tomoyo observing everything as she always does, looks to Li and gives a smile to him.  
Syaoran blushes as he guess she knows who he is thinking about.

Half an hour later, while the rest of the class packs their things away and leaves. Sakura,Tomoyo and Syaoran talk about the Moonlight Dance.  
Sakura being her cheerful self chats to them about who's going with who, whats the decoration going to be like and etc.  
Syaoran was just staring at Sakura, when suddenly sakura noticed what he was doing. so she goes "what is it?"

Syaoran blushing replies "Nothing, Anyway I have to ask Tomoyo about a question I could'nt understand, Tomoyo?"  
"Yes see you tomorrow Sakura, Bye" says Tomoyo.

So Sakura bids them goodbye and leaves. As soon she has gone, Syaoran blurts out "Tomoyo-chan you have to help me, I want to ask Sakura to the Dance but I don't know how and its driving me mad".  
"Calm down Li-kun, Ok we both know sakura is a little bit dense when it comes to love and stuff. Best thing to do is ask her directly when she is on her own, like she is now."

Syaoran thinking that this is the only right way replies " Ok I'll do it, Gotta go or I'll miss her, Ariagto tomoyo chan bye"  
Tomoyo by herself thinking; "This is going to be fun".

Syaoran running in the hallway, finally sees Sakura shouts "Sakura!"  
Sakura turns to face him. His heart beats a million times a second as he is about to ask the girl he loves to the dance.

Syaoran P.O.V

In his mind; "This is it, finally I'm going to ask her. Oh Sakura pleases say yes!"

Sakura, I was wondering if you don't have a date to the moonlight Dance, If you like to. would you go to the dance with me?"

Normal P,O.V

Syaoran looking hopeful,smiles.  
Sakura smiles sadly and replies "Sorry Syaoran-kun someone has already asked me and I've said yes".

Syaoran feeling like his world has crumbled,smiles to sakuara and says" That's okay, Sakura, I was just wondering if you did'nt have anyone then we could both go together.  
But that's ok, Oh sorry i have to go, Wei wanted me to get him some thing, See you tomorrow bye". As Syaoran was running he just hung his head in sadness. Shook his head and looked straight ahead with a hurtful look on his face.

As he runs of around the corner of the school's entrance, Sakura walks and stands by the gate. She mutters quietly to herself "Just wait a little longer Syaoran,please".

okay hope you guys like next chapter will be up soon

All comments welcome:D


End file.
